The Reassurance In The Apprehensiveness
by ChanFiction.net
Summary: Set in the future. Brennan is unsure of her abilities as an expectant mother and girlfriend. Booth makes a special gesture which reassures her he'll be by her side no matter what. So much fluff you may need to sit down.


The Reassurance In The Apprehensiveness.

**A/N: Okay, so this is set in the future and it's just oh so full of fluff I think I might explode. Booth and Brennan have been together for roughly 9 months and Brennan is unsure of herself in her abilities as a mother and girlfriend. Their baby is due in a month and Booth has something planned that might just let Brennan know that no matter what, he'll always be there for her. Songfic to "I Will Follow You Into The Dark" by Death Cab For Cutie.**

For the past few months, Seeley Booth has been teaching himself guitar. One song in particular. It has been a rough couple of months for Booth and Brennan. The further along Brennan gets in her pregnancy, the more apprehensive she has become in her abilities to mother and be a girlfriend. It is now nearing a month til their baby is due and Booth has decided to let Brennan know that he will always be with her no matter what happens between them. One night when Brennan gets home, Booth is sitting in their lounge room – formerly _her_ lounge room – with an acoustic guitar in hand.

"Booth? What are you doing?"

"Bones, come sit. For the past few months I've been teaching, well reteaching myself how to play the guitar. I know these past few months haven't been easy for the both of us, especially you. So this basically my way of letting you know that I love you and that I'll always be beside you no matter what."

Booth starts playing the soft guitar and surprises Brennan by starting to sing.

_Love of mine_

_Someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light_

_Or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

Booth looks up and winks at her jokingly.

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_And illuminate the "No"s_

_On their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_In Catholic school_

_As vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised_

_By a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue_

_As she told me, "Son_

_Fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

Booth looks to Brennan with a more intense look in his eyes than she had ever seen and she felt her eyes starting to well up.

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_And illuminate the "No"s_

_On their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me_

_Have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes_

_Are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_But it's nothing to cry about_

_Because we'll hold each other soon_

_In the blackest of rooms_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_And illuminate the "No"s_

_On their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

Booth looks up from the guitar and looks at his pregnant and teary girlfriend in front of him.

"Oh Booth."

Booth lays the guitar down and hugs Brennan, placing gentle kisses on the top of her head, her forehead and finally her lips.

The next day at work, Angela comes into Brennan's office to see her smiling for the first time in months.

"Sweetie, what's up? I haven't seen you smile in months."

"Oh, Ange. You wouldn't believe it."

"Believe what? Tell me."

"Okay, so I got home from work last night to see Booth in our lounge room holding a guitar. He tells me to sit and then proceeds to tell me he's been learning a song he wanted to play to me for the last few months."

"What song was it?"

"I'll play it to you."

Brennan types away on her computer and the song fills the air. By the time the three minutes is up, both women have tears in their eyes and are smiling.

"He just played that to you? And he sang?"

"He told me he loved me, Ange. He told me he was going to stay with me no matter what happened. I've never felt like this before. I didn't know this kind of feeling was possible."

"It's love, sweetie. I've been telling you for years that that man was crazy about you."

"But I didn't know he'd be so… so… wonderful."

"You made the right decision with Booth, honey. I'm so happy for you."

**A/N: So? What do you think? I was listening to Death Cab and I listened to this one and thought about how amazing it would be if they used this in some way in season 7. I'll be bawling if they use this when Brennan has her baby. Oh my lawd. Still can't listen to "Make You Feel My Love" without smiling like a madman. :D So much fluff I need to lay down. Or it may be the fact I wrote it at midnight… **

**Also, the last line is kinda spoilerish. It's apparently what Angela says to Brennan in the season 7 premiere. But this could change. Either way, those spoilers sated the detail hungry fangirl inside me. :D**


End file.
